crypt_of_the_necrodancerfandomcom-20200222-history
King Conga
King Conga is a boss in Crypt of the NecroDancer. He sits on a throne guarded by two "conga lines" of Zombies. Defeat the Zombies, then conquer King Conga. Overview The fight takes place in a large room with several monsters from the Zone you entered from, as well as two lines of eight Zombies. The lines of Zombies act like snakes, traveling in a line and moving every second beat. If a Zombie is separated from the main line, it will become red and will be able to move every beat. King Conga sits on a throne at the top of the room and cannot be hit, except by a Dagger of Phasing. King Conga attacks only when all the Zombies are killed, or when the player misses a beat. King Conga will chase the player, moving cardinally or diagonally every beat. Once hit, he will teleport to a random location in the room. He has two HP in Zone 1, three HP in Zone 2, four HP in Zone 3, and five HP in Zone 4. Every eighth beat is skipped (meaning that the player must move for 7 beats, then avoid moving on the 8th beat). Monsters follow this rule as well, and the soundtrack is synced to this. (This is harder to notice with the FamilyJules7X soundtrack (which plays some high notes instead), and easier to notice with the default (Danny B) soundtrack.) With Bolt and Coda who double the tempo of the beatmap, the game effectively inserts a beat halfway between every original beat. This results in them moving for 13 beats, skipping the 14th, moving on the 15th, and skipping the 16th. This is easier to get used to by watching the beat bars on the bottom of the screen for some time. Losing your Groove Chain before defeating all of the Zombies will also cause King Conga to leave his throne to attack, but he will teleport back to his throne unhurt upon being hit. Using a high-tier Shovel or a Bomb on King Conga's throne will aggro him, allowing you to beat the level much faster than by killing the Zombie lines first. The throne is effectively a catacomb wall with a wall torch. The shovel must be better than Titanium for this to work. In the Zone 1 variant, the fight consists of two eight-Zombie conga lines, two Bats, one Red Bat, and two Ghosts. In the Zone 2 variant, the fight consists of two eight-Zombie conga lines, one Bat, one Red Bat, two Armadillos, one Yellow Armadillo, one Skeleton Mage, and one Black Skeleton Mage. In the Zone 3 variant, the fight consists of two eight-Zombie conga lines, one Bat, one Red Bat, one Goblin, one Grey Goblin, one Fire Elemental, one Ice Elemental, one Hellhound and one Yeti. In the Zone 4 variant, the fight consists of two eight-Zombie conga lines, one Bat, one Black Bat, one Apprentice Blademaster, one Blademaster, one Warlock, one Neon Warlock, and two Goblin Bombers. Strategy Video tutorial. One-bomb quick kill (losing flawless) Category:Bosses Category:Monsters